


The Devil Tells Truths

by ILoveMisha2



Series: The end [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Gen, Sastiel - Freeform, The Apocalypse, The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveMisha2/pseuds/ILoveMisha2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you dare tell me you have sympathy for the devil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Tells Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is not betas and disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor do I make a profit off of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> ⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠⚠  
> This is my first fic that mentions Sastiel or has anything to do with it. It isn't nothing major, Castiel just mentions past relations before the end/apocalypse.

"Don't you dare tell me you have sympathy for the devil."

Dean said as he dropped his leg weight on the desk in front of him, leaning back in his chair, cas in front of him. Cas laid back in his chair, whistling off tune.

" he's not just the devil, he's my brother. It's not wrong to have sympathy for family. Anyway, this isn't about 'sympathy'. I just think he makes a few good points."

Dean put his feet down and leaned forward across the desk, eyeing Cas down like he was the enemy.

"Oh, a few good points? That all? So killing everyone is a good point? How high are you today pal?"

Cas snorted in response, watching the dust mingle in the air.

" I'm just saying. What's so bad about everyone dying? They'd be better off dead than here. If you haven't noticed, things are a little fucked up and I'd choose death over this any day."

Dean raised an eyebrow, already put out with Castiel and his whining and thinking. Dean faintly tried to remember how it had gotten to be this way.

" okay, so if you'd choose death over this then why aren't you dead yet, why haven't you killed yourself huh?"

" well, I think you should be passing that judgment on yourself first my friend."

"I'm not your friend, Cas."

"Well, could've fooled me Mr.Winchester."

Cas smiled and rolled his head back, eyes searching through the window. He liked to stare out and find the void, the place where he could sink into himself and not climb out for days. It was his place to pity himself and forget the world.

" not the first time I've fooled someone you ignorant ass. Doesn't matter anyway, we've got a job to do, so grab that gun over there will ya?"

Cas ignored him and swiveled in his chair, no longer whistling but thinking. Dean just huffed as he got up to grab the gun himself, flipping it expertly in his hand as he walked back offering it to Cas. Cas just looked at it and waved his hand in the air dismissively.

Dean was tired of playing these stupid games with him, he wasn't exempt from this camp or the precautions or sacrifices they made.

"Take the damn gun Cas.'

Dean shoved it toward Cas, probably making an imprint into his chest, Cas' hand flew up to grab the piece while Dean let go and sat back in his chair.

" Do you miss it?"

"When you didn't talk much? All the damn time."

"I'm serious. Did you miss when you killed to save? When you didn't kill just to kill."

" I don't have time to worry about that and neither do you. We have a raid in an hour and instead of prepping the group I'm stuck here with you and your babbling about stupid shit."

" now that I think about it, I really killed just to kill. I thought I was doing God's work, at one time I thought I was God, I followed heavens orders, yours, my own and look what it's done. I don't want to kill just to kill anymore. I'll go on your raid but don't pass me a gun and tell me to kill because I won't. "

" maybe you should skip this one, you're getting loopy."

" yeah, I should. I should skip all of them but it's not because I'm high."

" no, you're going on the last one. This last one, with Lucifer. I need you there for that. I need your help. I dont give a shit if that's your brother because that's my brother too. He is wearing my brother and I'm going to kill him. I'm going to walk up and kill my own brother and I'm gonna have to live with that."

"That's if you live through it of course, if any of us do. Lucifer just wants peace, just like the rest of us. He just has a different vision of it."

" and you think he's right?" Dean scoffed.

" well, like I said, he's right about one thing. He doesn't even really want to fight, I know. He just wants an ending like we do. Why is it so hard to at least think about it."

" what the hell is wrong with you? To think about it means giving up and I don't know when or how you decided that was a good goddamn idea. We have never been about giving up. I am not starting that shit now, we've all lost to much, given up to much to lay down and die. I am not gonna be the devil's bitch, I am not gonna bow down to this asshat who thinks he's gonna take this world on my watch. It's not fucking happening, I'll figure out some way to kill the bastard. I. am. not. giving. Up. If I've gotta fight the son of a bitch by myself I will. And for you to even suggest listening to him, where the hell are you man? I know you've changed but when did you side with evil?"

" okay, Dean, we'll do this your way. I'm not on the side of evil, I'm on your side. How could you doubt that? This isn't about sides, this is about what will get us to the finish line the fastest because I am so damn tired, I'm not giving up. I'm not, I'm just looking for the fastest way to get this done."

" okay, well, take that plan and shove it up your ass because I am not going the fastest way. I am going to do whatever I have to do to get this done. I don't care how long it takes to plan this out or strategize but I will do this right and give the world the best chance at surviving as I can. This isn't just for me or the world or you or the fact that I wanna stick a knife in Lucifer's throat just for the hell of it. It's for Sammy, its not his fault he's in this mess, it's mine and my dad's, and God's. I've gotta make things right, I've gotta save him my way."

Cas got up out of his chair, hand in his pocket, itching to pull the joint out and light it. But he didn't.

" I know, I already agreed to your way. . . . oh, and for the record I am truly sorry for what happened to Sam. If you think I don't remember that or don't think about what happened every single day of my tragic existence then you don't know much about me anymore. Don't you dare for a second pretend that what happened to Sam didn't effect me, don't you dare try and say I didn't lose him too. You didn't love him like I did, you could never feel that way towards him, he's your brother but he was more than that to me. He was, he was . . . I love him and I will hold part of the responsibility for what happened to him for the rest of my miserable life. It wasn't just for you Dean. You may have been my charge and I may have sacrificed a lot for you but in that I sacrificed for him. I want to save him as much as you do and i get why you're doing what you're doing, trust me I'm on board. I just want to do this in a way that will redeem us all."

"Siding with the devil won't redeem shit Castiel, it won't make what happened to Sam matter, it won't change the fact that you're screwed up now."

"Yes, well taking forever on a half ass plan isn't going to end Sam's suffering any time soon. It needs to end, Dean. He deserves peace. Get it for him or I will."

Cas turned and walked out of Dean's cabin, shaking from the words he promised himself he would never say.

He didn't want to talk about Sam, didn't want to let anyone know how much it actually hurt him. Losing Sam was the worst thing that happened to him.

Losing Sam was losing the world. If Sam was gone then so was everything else. 

It was only a matter of time until Cas was gone himself and he was waiting and praying for that day.


End file.
